No Matter
by Meikana
Summary: Can a love between a mortal and a vampire really be possible? Especially when that love is threatened by the arrival of a female vampire and someone believed to be dead. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned moon child , Hyde, or Gackt I wouldn't be writing this story. I do own Meika though!

Author's Notes: This is my first moon child fanfic! I'm addicted to it and this idea had been in my for a while. As much as I like Kei/Sho stories I also like Oc pairings so if don't like don't read it. Otherwise read and hopefully like it enough to leave a review!

It was a calm and cool night out as she walked down the street. In fact it was a little to cold for her as the young girl of 20 rubbed her bare arms. She was dressed in long black jeans and a tight maroon colored tank that exposed her stomach. Her ebony hair that extended half past her back blew in the breeze. Meika knew better, she should have brought her leather jacket with her but had instead decided to leave it behind thinking she wouldn't need it. Turns out she was wrong.

Meika finally realized she had found her way to the park. She saw families playing the dim lights of the street lamps lit her vision. She never had parents of her own she never had anyone. She kept walking until she walking down an alleyway that was kind of a short cut to where she was living as of now.

A chill ran down her spine and she wrapped her hands tighter around her arms. She wasn't sure if it was because of the temperature dropping or the fact that she had become increasingly anxious of every shadow around her. Alleys were not a friendly place to be in Mallepa especially at night. The uneasy feeling of being followed was growing more and more with each step she took through the darkness.

Stopping where she stood, Meika thought she heard footsteps behind her. When nothing else sounded she kept walking though upping her pace a bit. Her rare lavender colored eyes searched every which way.

Meika stopped again when she heard the footsteps again this time taking off in a sprint the rest of the way back. Quickly running inside the door and leaning against it to catch her breath.

A hand rested on her shoulder making her jump until she saw who it was and began to relax. Meika began to blush in embarrassment as she realized she was being stared at. She had interrupted a card game between Kei, Sho, Son, and Toshi, Yi-Che was just watching them.

"Are you okay?" she hadn't realized Kei had been questioning her but Meika managed to nod her head shakily and apologized to them for interrupting their game as she retreated to her room.

She didn't realize how freezing it really was until she felt the warmness of the house. Wanting nothing more then a warm shower to get rid of her goose bumps.

'_Knock, knock'_

"May I come in?" Kei's voice resounded through the door.

"Hai…" came the simple reply.

He opened the door and walked in to see she had taken a seat on her bed.

"Did something happen when you went out" he asked taking a seat beside her.

She shook her head and tried to give him a reassuring smile "it was probably just my imagination" she replied.

Standing up Meika walked towards the bathroom.

"So…if you don't mind, I was freezing my ass off so I would like to get a shower" she said with a smirk towards him.

Kei chuckled and stood up to walk towards the others.

"You're cheating aren't you?' Toshi's loud voice could've been heard a mile away.

Meika couldn't help but chuckle at the loudest mouth of the group.

"It seems Sho is beating them again" she stated leaning against the door to the bathroom with her arms crossed across her chest.

They always played cards and most of the time Sho or Kei would be kicking ass but she got a few good hands once in a while, as did Son and Toshi. Maybe she was wrong earlier; she had three brothers and a sister and growing relationship with Kei. Although the circumstances were exactly normal but she wanted to try. Even is she was only a mere human and he was a vampire. Meira wasn't exactly the type to open up easily to anyone. She was still working on her unresolved abandonment issues since being abandoned by her father after her mother died when she was four. Then she met Sho, Shinji, Toshi, and Kei when she was 6 and they took Meira in willingly.

She mostly stayed with Sho and Kei. At first, she thought of them both as her best friends but then she began to develop a crush on Kei when she was about 13. She already known he was a vampire the same time Sho found out and that fact didn't make her like him any less. Afraid of rejection she shied away from Kei a lot and didn't share her feelings with anyone.

It wasn't until a couple years ago when Kei decided to take it upon himself to find out why she distanced herself. Sho had also wondered the same thing before but she refused to tell him.

_He had asked her to take a walk with him one night and she reluctantly said agreed to it. They had been silent for most of their walk until Kei grabbed her hand suddenly and Meika had given him a confused look._

"_Kei wha-" she began to ask when he led her to a park bench and they sat down._

"_Why do you try to avoid me?" he asked looking at her._

_Meika turned her head away and looked down at her lap instead._

"_Is it because I'm a monster?" he added._

_Meika shook her head "you're not a monster…it's just that I…" she couldn't finish. How could she say she was in love with him and that she knew he didn't feel the same way?_

_He gave her hand a firm squeeze "what is it? You can tell me" he stated._

"_What do you want me to say? That's I've had a crush on you since I was 13 and I know my love is an unrequited one! And that I'm stupid for having these feelings…" she was about to rant and it reminded him a lot when he and Sho would argue about Sho needing to get out more and not spend his life in the dark like Kei had. He could help but let a smile show as he watched her._

_Truth was he deeply cared for this girl more then he wanted to admit for fear it probably wouldn't be right. To know she felt the same way kind of relieved him but at the same time scared him. He was a vampire, a monster, how could she be in love with someone like him? Even if he did say he feels the same way how could they even make it work?_

_He lost himself in thought that he almost didn't realize that she had gotten up to leave._

"_Mei, chotto mata" he said coolly_

_Meika stopped and turned around to see he was already behind or rather now in front of her._

"_Kei…" she breathed_

_Without thinking he dipped his head down towards her kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss surprised Meika but she kissed back closing her eyes. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was the one to break the kiss and looked up at him. If he was willing to try then she was too._

Author's Notes: Not much going on but it will get more interesting! I'm gonna start working on the second chapter and hopefully reviews ask for the same thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my soul...If I did own Hyde or Gackt I'd be to busy to update this...-winks- I own Meika though that I know!

A/N: Writer's block caused delay! -shakes fist- thankies uber much to the people who reviewed! Hope you like chapter 2!

Afternoon light woke Meika from the peaceful slumber she was in and it annoyed her. Groggily she rolled herself out of bed and sat on the edge. She rose off the bed and walked towards the windows to pull the curtains closed blocking the brightness of the sun's rays from entering the room.

Rubbing her eyes she walked towards her bedroom door and reached to open it. Looking around she noticed Kei's form lying on the couch, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even indicating he was asleep. As much as she wanted to wake him up the same way she was woken up she resisted knowing it held deadly consequences. Besides, he looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep.

Instead, she quietly made her way to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She went to grab a glass from the cupboard when it accidentally slipped from her hand. Meika kept from letting out a yell when the glass stopped in mid air as she looked at it. As she was about to reach for the glass Kei walked out into the kitchen snapping her out of her concentration and the glass fell to the floor and on her bare foot.

To her surprise she was too stunned by what she thought just happened to even realize that her foot was injured but Kei did and immediately rushed over to her.

"Did you just see that?" Meika asked referring to a floating glass and he looked at her strangely.

"You dropping a glass on your foot?" he questioned as he brought her over to a chair.

"Before that…" she replied and still received a confused expression "okay…then I'm losing my mind…" which received a concerned look from him.

"Are you okay?" Kei asked wrapped her foot in bandages.

Meika nodded her head "never mind…" she must have just been imagining things.

'_Just like you thought the boogeyman was following you last night' _she mocked

Meika looked at the broken pieces of glass on the floor and concentrated to see if she was crazy or if she could really move things with her mind and prove that she wasn't losing said thing. To her surprise something did happen though it was what she was trying to accomplish instead of picking up the glass with her mind it was put back together and back into the cupboard.

"Erm…." Kei stuttered in between glances at Meika and where the shattered glass once laid. Meika was just as stunned herself.

"Did you just…?" Kei tried to ask and she simply nodded.

Meika stood up careful not to put too much pressure on her injured foot and half limped over to the refrigerator and got a can of soda instead.

The door to the apartment opened and in walked Sho with some bags in his hands.

"I'm back" he shouted.

If she could have she would have run out and hugged him but it hurt to even walk so instead Meika just limped to Sho refusing any help from a following Kei.

"Sho, you went shopping?" Meika asked somewhat surprised.

"Just a few things" he replied then noticed her bandaged foot "what'd you do to your foot"

"Erm…. just dropped a glass on it…but everything's cleaned up now" she replied.

Sho raised an eyebrow but walked into the kitchen. Meika made her way to the bedroom ignoring her painful foot. Kei shook his head and picked her up whether she liked it or not and carried her the rest and sat her on the bed. She gave a pouted expression and crossed her arms.

"I could have done it myself," she complained "I didn't need any help..."

"Hurting yourself more wouldn't do you any good" he replied taking a seat beside her.

Meika lay down and looked up at the ceiling. The day had already turned extremely crazy but at least she knew it wasn't just her.

"That's why it sucks to be an orphan and not know who the hell your parents were and whether you're going to become a freak or not…" she said

"You're not a freak…I should know" Kei replied.

Meika stuck her tongue out at him "says a vampire"

"One who could bite that tongue" he replied with a smirk and in an instant the tongue disappeared which made Kei laugh.

Kei leaned down over her and kissed her. Meika returned the kiss and deepened it a bit and put her arms around his neck as she did so. Kei's hands trailed down her stomach and towards her thigh but Meika's hand stopped him and their little make out fest looking up at him.

"Um…I don't think now's a good time…" she said sitting up.

"I wouldn't force you to do anything…" Kei replied

"I know" she interrupted and gave him a smile "I'd like to change so if you don't mind…" she nodded towards the door.

Kei nodded and left the room. Meika changed into a knee length somewhat poofy black skirt and a black tank top with a purple mesh shirt over top. She then tied her black hair up into a pony but a few strands were left out. Her knee high boots topped the outfit off. She walked out of the room her skirt fluttering a little as she did so. Both Sho and Kei were talking on the couch.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit" Meika said

"Mind if I come along?" Sho asked.

"I was kinda just going to go out by myself…"she replied and Sho nodded.

"That's okay" he said.

Meika said her goodbyes and headed out the door. She didn't realize she had slept in till 3:30; she must have been really tired. She headed down the street towards the park. Walking past alleyways was easier in the daytime or so she thought before someone grabbed her from behind and pulled along with him into the alley. She struggled against her kidnapper but he knocked her unconscious.

When she awoke Meika found she was in a room with no windows and oddly unharmed. She didn't have any restraints either which kind of confused her but was thankful nonetheless. Now all she had to do was figure a way to get out. The door opened to the room, which made her freeze.

"Please excuse the way you were brought here but we couldn't have you using your powers" a man in black pants and shirt with a red jacket over it said as he walked into the room. How the hell did he know?

"I know because you got them from you mother and I" he replied. Great, he can read minds.

"My father's dead" Meika replied harshly.

"Technically yes I am…that's the wonder of becoming a vampire…you live forever" he responded making her mouth drop open in astonishment.

'_Shit…'_ what the first word that came to her head.

A/N: phew! -kills writer's block- I hate not being able to think of anything to write but every talking to a friend I was able to think surprisingly lol! hope this chapter was good! review meh!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: There would be no point in writing fanfics if we already owned what we're writing about!

A/N: Took me long enough! It's becoming increasingly difficult to figure out what to write but I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Frankly, I think it sucks but I guess it's better then nothing? R & R please!

"Why are you so shocked?" he asked with a smug smile playing on his face.

Meika backed up away from him until her body hit the wall.

"Who turned you and what the hell do you want with me?" Meika asked slowly reaching for her back pocket for her cell.

"I wouldn't do that" he nodded to her trying to get to her cell "let us get a chance to get to know each other first"

"Sorry Suyo (we'll just say that's his name) you should have thought of that before dumped me in an alley when I was only five years old!" Meika replied.

"That was before I was turned and now I that I've found you" he said walking closer to her and reaching out to move a strand of hair from her face but she flinched away.

"How touching you spent all this time looking for me…somehow I doubt that" she replied moving away from him.

The door opened again and in walked a woman dressed in a short black strap less dress with shoulder length black hair She walked towards both of them and looked at Meika with a look of dislike.

"This is Rira, she was a willing turn" Suyo informed somewhat proudly and Meika glared in return.

Rira walked closer to Meika grabbing her by the neck and looking at her "Mortals should never mix with humans" she said as her she let go of her neck and her gaze fixated on her neck. Meika saw Rira lick her lips.

"What's it to you?" Meika asked

"I've been watching you for some time and Kei as well, that is his name? Why should he be with you when he can have another vampire?" she replied.

That pissed her off and without much thought she punched Rira in the face but it didn't do much. Rira threw Meika into the wall and had been prepared to bite her, fangs just barely grazing her neck when Suyo grabbed Rira and threw her to the ground.

"Not yet" he whispered harshly to her.

Meika took this distraction as a cue to try to escape and ran out the door into another room where there were windows that were covered up and she saw the exit up a head. Just as she was about to make a dash for the door Rira grabbed her from behind.

"We'll see how long he can resist his own kind, he'll give into his vampire instincts soon enough!" Rira whispered into her ear with a smirk on her face as she threw Meika to the ground. Meika pulled herself up off the ground and ran out of the building. The sun had just set. She ran down the street not sure where she was going but just knowing that she had to get away from there.

Oddly enough she found her way to the park where she originally planned on going to and rested on one of the benches. Meika began to feel her foot throb in pain but ignored it.

'He'll give into his vampire instincts soon enough' 

She couldn't help but deep down think that Kei might leave her. It scared her to think it.

"There you are. Have you been here all this time?" Kei's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he walked towards the bench and took a seat beside her.

She didn't want to tell him but at the same time she wanted to instead she just nodded.

Kei didn't believe her when he noticed the pinkish tint on her neck. He placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned when she flinched.

"Something happened didn't it…tell me" he insisted

She didn't dare look up at him instead she kept her eyes trained on the ground.

"I just had a not so pleasant family reunion" she replied.

Kei gave her a look of confusion.

"Turns out you're not the only…vampire…" she whispered the last word.

"What! And you weren't going to tell me?" Kei exclaimed, "You could've been…" he shook his head trailing off.

Meika stood up to leave and Kei stood up along with her blocking her escape by wrapping his arms around her. Deep down she wanted to push him away and make a run for it but her body refused to move. Slowly, she rested her hands against his chest and laid her head against his shoulder.

"What if you met a female vampire?" Meika whispered and felt his body tense up.

"I wouldn't do what you'd think I might do if that's what you're asking" he replied kissing the top of her head "but why do you ask?"

She stayed silent and pulled away from him and began walking "It's nothing…can we go home now I'm tired" she replied changing the subject as best she could. Kei only nodded gripping her hand as they walked back.

A/N: Phew! Please tell me what you think! -nod-


End file.
